La espera más larga
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cuando estás ansioso por recibir una noticia maravillosa, hasta cinco minutos pueden parecer eternos. 'One-shot' romántico, segundo regalo de cumpleaños para Elieth Schneider del año 2019. [Sho x Nela]


**La espera más larga.**

Shunko Sho se paseaba nervioso, de un lado a otro, esperando a que ella saliera del baño. A su parecer, la joven ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí dentro y no era gran cosa lo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Ya terminaste?.- preguntó, a gritos.

– ¡No!.- respondió ella, a través de la puerta cerrada.- ¡Ya deja de presionarme, que esto no es fácil!

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- volvió a cuestionar Sho, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!.- vociferó la joven, escandalizada, tras lo cual se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Seguramente, ella había aventado algo contra la madera.- ¡Ya vete y deja de fastidiar!

Sho soltó una pequeña risa, pues le encantaba hacerla rabiar, aunque en ese momento no lo había planeado así. En verdad estaba inquieto por el resultado de la operación pero aceptó al fin que tenía que dejarla sola, así que regresó a la habitación y prendió la televisión para tratar de distraerse, aunque no pudo ver más de sesenta segundos del programa pues la urgencia por saber qué estaba sucediendo volvió a distraerlo. Trató de leer entonces el último número de _Sport Heute_, que venía repleto de artículos que le resultaban interesantes, pero en ese momento le parecían poca cosa si los comparaba con la noticia que estaba ansioso de recibir.

– No debería de entusiasmarme, probablemente sea una falsa alarma.- musitó el chino, en voz baja.- Ya sucedió una vez, puede pasar una segunda… Vaya, que ya estoy hablando solo. ¡Quién lo diría, Xiao Junguang, el astro chino del fútbol, estrella del Bayern Múnich, nervioso por el resultado de una pequeña prueba al grado de hablar consigo mismo, como un loco cualquiera!

El hombre soltó una carcajada larga y estruendosa, la cual hizo que la joven que estaba encerrada en el baño saltara del susto y volviera a aventar cosas contra la puerta.

– ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Sho Shunko?.- espetó ella; su voz le llegó distorsionada a causa de la puerta.- ¿Con quién estás hablando?

– Conmigo mismo.- respondió él, de buen humor.

– ¡Estás loco!.- gritó ella, con un tono levemente nervioso.

– ¡Pero de amor por ti!.- le contestó Sho, tras lo cual soltó otra carcajada.

– ¿De qué tanto te ríes?.- Nela McGregor abrió la puerta del baño y encaró a su esposo.- ¿Estás viendo los accidentes de Genzo Wakabayashi en la televisión o qué?

– No, mi amor, me río de la felicidad que me causa el tenerte.- aclaró Sho, con ternura.

– Sí, claro.- Nela se ruborizó y le mostró la barrita que llevaba en la mano.- Como sea, esto ya está, sólo hay que aguardar cinco minutos para ver el resultado.

– ¡Cinco minutos!.- se burló él.- ¡Los trescientos segundos más largos de mi vida!

– Ya deja de exagerar.- ella lo empujó con la mano que tenía libre.- Estoy tan nerviosa como tú pero no por eso voy a actuar como tonta.

– No, tú no te portas como tonta, más bien te pones muy gruñona cuando estás nerviosa.- replicó Shunko, esquivando la barrita para darle un beso en la frente.

Nela se dejó besar y soltó un suspiro. Sho tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, como que la amaba y que no importaba el resultado, que de cualquiera manera estaría feliz con lo que saliera, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Los dos clavaron los ojos en la barrita que ella seguía llevando en la mano, sin decir palabra, sintiendo que el tiempo se hacía lento y espeso, como el jarabe de maíz. Por fin, la alarma del celular de Nela sonó y ambos dieron un respingo.

– ¿Cuál es el resultado?.- Sho trató de ver la barrita pero Nela le dio la espalda, agachó la cabeza y cubrió la prueba con su mano.- ¡No seas así, déjame ver!

Pero ella no le hizo caso, quedándose callada tras conocer cuál era el resultado. Durante unos segundos, Nela no hizo comentarios y justo cuando Sho estaba por decirle que no importaba, que volverían a intentarlo, ella se dio la vuelta y le mostró la barrita con una expresión de dicha en el rostro.

– Ya es oficial: vas a ser padre.- anunció.- Salió positivo.

– ¡Oh!.- Shunko miró con emoción las dos rayitas rosadas, un claro indicativo de que Nela estaba embarazada.- ¿Es verdad?

– Claro que tendré que ir con Débora para que me revise, pero yo quiero creer que el resultado es correcto.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

– Seguro que la doctora Levin estará feliz de tenerte de paciente.- el chino la miró con mucho amor.- Fue la espera más larga de todas, pero ha valido la pena.

Intempestivamente, él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, primero en los labios y después en su frente, incapaz de contener la emoción que sentía. Nela lo abrazó también, soltando una risa de la alegría más pura. Por fin, tras muchos intentos, lo habían logrado. ¡Iban a ser padres!

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Sho Shunko o Xiao Junguang, como quiera que se llame este hombre (sí sé cuál es su nombre, es un decir), es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Nela McGregor es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

– Este fic es el segundo regalo de cumpleaños que hice para mi hermosa Gatita, Elieth Schneider, quien cumplió años el 27 de marzo. Inspirándome en el primer regalo, que habla de cómo Karl Heinz Schneider descubre que su novia Elieth Shanks está embarazada, quise hacer algo con Sho y Nela dado que nunca había escrito algo sobre ellos y ya se lo merecían. Espero que te guste, Gatita preciosa, va con mucho amor, sabes que Sho y Nela son una de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa mía!


End file.
